character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vegito (Fanon)/Omegas03
|-|Vegito= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan God= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken= |-|Super Saiyan Blue Evolution= |-|Ultra Instinct -sign-= 'Summary' Vegito is the fusion between Goku and Vegeta via potara earrings. This Vegito is different from the main story one as he didn't defuse in his fight against Zamasu and fought against him through the very end and even tried to defeat Zamasu in his Astral form but he still had to call Zen'o afterwards. This Vegito lived through the ToP moments and defused after the end of the ToP due to being really injured. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 3-A. High 3-A '''with Super Saiyan God. '''Low 2-C, likely''' 2-C with Super Saiyan Blue. | '''3-A. High 3-A '''with Non-Godly Super Saiyan Transformations. 2-C with Super Saiyan God and Blue. | 'Low 2-C. 2-C '''with Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan God. '''2-C, '''possibly '''2-B '''with Super Saiyan Blue and SSJBKK. | '''2-B ' '''Name: Vegito Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Potara Earrings Fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Chi Manipulation, Martial arts Mastery, Transformation, Teleportation, All abilities of both Goku and Vegeta, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God” as a Super Saiyan Blue plus Passive Power Nullification (passively detects any sort of power that his opponent has, this helped him to negate Black's abilities which include: Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Existance Erasure, Age Manipulation, and Law Manipulation). Attack Potency: Universe level '(stronger than Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken Goku from the Future Trunks saga in his Base form). '''High Universe level '''with Super Saiyan God (should still be stronger than his Initial ToP Non-Godly Super Saiyan Forms). '''Universe level+ '(scales to his own durability, was able to withstand Infinite Zamasu's attacks), likely 'Low Multiverse level '(At the moment Zamasu fused with two space time continuums Vegito still believed he could destroy him if it weren't for Zamasu's Non Physical form. Gowasu and Kaioshin stated that Vegito could be a candidate for a GoD in another universe, GoDs are at least able to destroy 2 universes at once) with Super Saiyan Blue | '''Universe level. High Universe level 'with Non Godly Super Saiyan Transformations (is at the same level of pre Zenkai Goku Black at the ToP if not higher) '''Low Multiverse level '''with Super Saiyan God and Blue (was able to keep up with a Heavily Suppressed Jiren, who was stated to be stronger than anything they've ever faced before. this would include Infinite Zamasu). | '''Universe level+ '(should be not much weaker than his previous Super Saiyan God). '''Low Multiverse level with Super Saiyan Transformations up to God (should be close to his previous Blue with Super Saiyan, stronger with latter transformations). Low Multiverse. '''possibly '''Multiverse level '''with Super Saiyan Blue and Kaioken (able to force Jiren use a great amount of his power. Jiren was vaguely stated to be stronger than the strongest GoDs such as Champa, Belmod and Beerus, these characters can destroy hundreds of thousands of realities if they go all out and hence Angels have to avoid a fight between them). | '''Multiverse level (with Super Saiyan Blue Evolution he kind of kept up with GoD Goku Black who was way stronger than Base Jiren. with UI -sign- he ultimately dominated him). Speed: MFTL+ '(Much faster than Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan Blue, was able to keep up with Fusion Zamasu), possibly '''Inaccessible '(shouldn't be much slower than Heavily Suppressed Jiren who is stated to be transcendent of time and could move in Hit's Time cage which removed all time for his opponent) with Super Saiyan God and Blue. | 'Inaccessible '| '''Inaccessible. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal. High Universal '''with Super Saiyan God. '''Universal+, '''likely '''Low Multiversal '''with Super Saiyan Blue. | '''Universal. High Universal '''with Non-Godly Super Saiyan Transformations. '''Low Multiversal '''with Super Saiyan God and Blue. | '''Universal+. Low Multiversal '''with Super Saiyan Transformations. '''Low Multiversal,' '''possibly '''Multiversal '''with Super Saiyan Blue and Kaioken. | '''Multiversal'. Durability: Universal. High Universal '''with Super Saiyan God (should be stronger than SSJ1-3 from his second key). '''Universal+, '''likely '''Low Multiversal '''with Super Saiyan Blue. | '''Universal. High Universal '''with Non-Godly Super Saiyan Transformations. '''Low Multiversal '''with Super Saiyan God and Blue. | '''Universal+. Low Multiversal '''with Super Saiyan Transformations. '''Low Multiversal,' '''possibly '''Multiversal '''with Super Saiyan Blue and Kaioken. | '''Multiversal'. Stamina: Incredibly high. Range: Standard melee range. Low Multiversal with Ki blasts and attacks. Multiversal with Ki blasts and attacks post limit break and when using Super Saiyan Blue or higher. Standard Equipment: Potara earrings Intelligence: He possesses both Vegeta's strategic mind and Goku's combat intelligence, making him that much more efficient. Weaknesses: Super Saiyan Blue Evolution drains the user's energy quite quickly and due to Vegito not having his mind completely calm he can't quite Master UI and his Ultra Instinct -sign- lasts up to 2 minutes for him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Banshee Blast:' Vegito reaches out with his right hand, body hunched over somewhat with all five of his fingers pointed at his opponent. In Dragon Ball fashion, he calls out the name of this attack while charging up five small yellow orbs of energy, one at the tip of each finger on his right hand. After doing so, he launches the potent orbs at his opponent. As Super Buu had sent a wave of Kamikaze Ghosts, Vegito used this attack to destroy them before they could do any amount of damage. *'Big Bang Attack/Big Bang Flash:' Vegito extends his left arm towards his target, and stiffens all his fingers upwards. He then begins to power up, firing a powerful, bright energy wave, that instead of coming crashing down like a meteor, fires straight towards the target, inflicting very painful damage. It has the straight beam feature like Goku's Kamehameha, the aim of both, and the power of the Big Bang Attack. *'Final Kamehameha:' This is perhaps the strongest attack that Vegito performs on Super Buu. This attack is a combination blend of the Final Flash attack and the Super Kamehameha. Vegito puts both of his hands in front of him, combining the energy of the Final Flash and the Super Kamehameha into a compact whitish blue sphere. The ball is surrounded by a blue aura with occasional streaks of blue electricity and is about the size of Vegito himself. Vegito fires off the ball, which creates a gigantic explosion on contact and leaves a huge cloud of smoke behind. The charge-up and hand positions are a bit different in the video games, where Vegito charges it like a Final Flash and fires it like the Kamehameha. Vegito uses this powerful technique to blow off Super Buu's left arm, small parts of his right arm antenna, both of his legs, and batter up the rest of his body quite a bit. *'Kamehameha:' This is a much more powerful version of Goku's Kamehameha. Vegito's Kamehameha glows much more brightly than anyone else's and is not blue, but instead yellow or golden like Vegeta's Final Flash (making it look similar to Gohan's Electric Kamehameha). While it is unclear whether this is just due to the increased level of energy or a change in the nature of the blast, this superheated version of the Kamehameha incinerates anything it touches, whereas Goku's only blasts it away. *'Spirit Cannon:' Very similar to Spirit Sword, except the energy does not fan out like a sword. Vegito points towards his target, while preparing for the attack. It charges up, and then blasts whatever the target was. Vegito performed this attack on Super Buu, but he managed to regenerate. *'Spirit Sword:' A blade created from pure condensed ki around the right hand and formed into a sword-like object. It is usually roughly around twenty feet in length, and yet can be controlled to become longer or shorter, at Vegito's will. The cutting power of the blade cannot truly be measured very accurately, but using the attacks upon Super Buu as a gauge, it seems that this sword has incredible strength. Because this sword is created by a single usage of ki, and can continue to be used without dying out like a projectile, this could be considered one of Vegito's most devastating attacks. In the manga, he is never seen dealing significant damage to Super Buu, but instead toys with him, taunting him while he is still sticking the sword into Super Buu. *'Ki Shield:' ''Vegito used this technique to put up a barrier around his body to avoid being turned into "buu goo" by Super Buu when he was absorbed by him. '' *'Afterimage Technique:' This technique is a short burst of high speed movement, moving much faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. *'Instant Transmission:' The technique used by Goku to teleport from place to place by locking onto a specific ki signature. Used to escape oncoming blasts from Buu's Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. Key: 'Black Saga ' | 'Tournament of Power (pre-limit break) '| 'Tournament of Power (post-limit break) '| 'Super Saiyan Blue Evolution and Ultra Instinct -sign-' Category:Omegas03 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2